The unstoppable swell: Jaune's Family
by 8-bit pirate
Summary: The vytal festival had gone south, A certain blonde's family has come to remedy that. Can Cinder and her allies face the royal family of vale or will they be the ones to fall. Rated m for blood and for safety. Donquixote family AU.
1. Daddy's come to visit

**hey i'm back, sorry not putting any thing up in a while. I had a writers block while working on one-punch-arc and then this idea got stuck in my head so i had to get it out the only way i know how. I will resume work on my other fics after this. should be just two o three chapters.**

 **this probably should be in the crossover section but there is not many crossover elements. Just a certain family.**

 **Warning though some things will be a bit different in terms of the time the events take place... but that is not the warning, bad guys will likely be killed... or not, maybe, they will get destroyed though. Jaune's family doesn't mess around.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Their headmaster had lost, that was the only thought of a certain knight and his partner. The two students stood out side of the tower of Beacon as they watched the one who caused all the destruction shoot up the elevator shaft with the maidens power. The blonde and his red headed partner could only look in fear at the loss of the tower.

' _No...NO! DAMN IT! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?'_ Jaune screamed in his head at the gravity of the situation. The city had been overrun with white fang and high level grimm. The atlas robots and paladins were going insane from the virus that SHE unleashed in the CCT. Not to mention the population was in so much panic that not only was it bringing more grimm, but it also awoken the giant Wyvern Grimm near Mountain Glenn that could produce even more Grimm!

"Jaune you have to get out of here! Go to vale and get help!" The champion told her partner in a determined tone. He looked at her in surprise at her command. It was far too dangerous for either of them to stay behind for anything. Just what is she thinking?

"Pyrrha what are you talking ab-!" his eyes widen as he realized just what she intended to do." No. NO! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"

"Jaune you won't survive if we go to face her-" she didn't get to finish her reasoning.

"AND YOU THINK YOU WILL?!" his partner jumped at the sudden volume in his voice. He had never been harsh with any of them before, rather it was always the other way around.

"Pyrrha think about it! If Ozpin lost to her, what makes you think you have a chance of beating Cinder!?" he didn't know what compelled him to continue to shout at her like that. Maybe his _dad's_ influence was starting to finally come out. Pyrrha began to look a little guilty, she wouldn't stand much of against her and she knew it.

"Jaune you're the only one who can keep everyone together. You may not have much faith in your leadership abilities, but please just do this for me."

"You know I can't just leave you here by yourself to her or that monster circling the school!" he grabbed her shoulders tying to get her to see reason. Then he remembered something extremely important.

Most of his _**family** _ were already in Vale for the tournament, they were always keeping eyes on him. His **_father_** was likely on his way with all the mayhem going on.

He had something that could bring him to the tower in a heartbeat, but he would never hear the end of it from them or his friends for putting himself so close into death's grasp. Especially when he realized how angry his _**F**_ _ **ather**_ would be if he pulls this off. Heck he'd still be just as angry if he even goes through with his almost suicidal plan.

His musings were broken when Pyrrha brought his face to hers in a kiss. If this wasn't a life or death situation; then he would've enjoyed it but there was something wrong with it. This wasn't just both their first kiss, something about it felt like... a goodbye kiss.

That sent his mind into a panic. He knew she would do something to get him away from here, so he had to do it before she ends up throwing her life away for a moment. Then he saw it, right there in the reflection of the only non-broken window on the tower.

Right behind him was one of the only non-destroyed rocket lockers left in the school.

' _THERE!'_ With that last thought in mind, he pulled back from his partner, grabbed her by the shoulders, tossed her inside the locker and shut the door before she could do the same thing in case that was also her plan to get rid of him. She was quick to protest but he had already punched in the coordinates for the safe zone in vale.

"JAUNE!" she managed to scream out before it took off. He watched as his partner was flown to safety. Jaune sighed as he turned back to face the tower. He walked towards the broken steel doors of the CCT tower, but the doors had obstructed the path to the stairs though.

Jaune pulled out his sword and sliced through the steel doors as if they were butter, something that most of his colleagues in Beacon would think not possible from him. He owes most of his strength and durability to the hellish training he received from his family before coming to the school. But all of his skill for his actual sword fighting came from Pyrrha.

He sighed as he climbed the long stairway to the headmaster's office. He took out a certain _card _ from his pocket that his family made him carry at all times. Already it was starting to **_burn_** **_up_** as he walked up the stairs to meet the dragon and the witch.

Jaune let out a sigh "I'm never gonna hear end of this from them when this is all over am I?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 ***propeller noises***

The sound of a propeller could be herd up above flying over vale, members of a certain blonde's _family_ were heading towards the ruined school as quickly as they could on the powers of their primary mode of transportation. Which also happened to be one of the family.

"Hurry the hell up Buffalo! The **_young master_** is in danger and so is the rest of the kingdom!" this was yelled by a beautiful dark haired young woman. She wore a maroon maid's outfit with pilot goggles and two large canon-like weapons strapped to her back.

"I got it Baby-5, I'm already going as fast as I can- _dasuyan_! But I won't be of much help here so I'm going to drop you off with Pica- _dasuyasn_!" the _very_ large man they were flying on wore a long orange fur coat and thick chains on the out side. He was using his strange hair as _propellers_ along with his boots and gloves. he also had large buck teeth with a painted crossed out smile.

"Fine, just hurry up and come back for us later!" the young woman yelled while her fellow passengers agreed. Riding the beside the armed maid was a rather suave looking man wearing a stylish black suit with a white handkerchief in his pocket, black aviators, a blue ascot and slicked back hair and smoking a cigar.

Next to him was what could only be seen as some one who was _really_ into steampunk, or at least the fashion that it comes with.

He had blue spiky hair wore a gold studded long black coat with gold gear mechanisms on the arms and gold rings on his chest. Plus a large ring on each shoulder, and matching gold studded black boots and pants. He also had a white mask with gold studs underneath blue goggles connected to a white shirt that went all the way to his ankles.

The four of them were on route to beacon after the champion supposedly killed her opponent in the finals. Whoever had the gall to plan an attack like this against **Their** kingdom will definitely not make it out of the carnage unscathed. They flew in silence until the blue haired man felt something _burn_ in his pocket.

His eyes widened behind his goggles as he hastily pulled out the source of the heat. Sure enough the small slip of paper he pulled out in his gloved hand was slowly burning.

"OI! WE NEED TO PICK UP THE PACE! THE YOUNG MASTER IS IN DANGER!" the others' attentions were immediately grabbed at the man's shout. Baby-5 and the suave man turned their attention to him before the man threw away his cigar and gave his own frantic shout.

"What do you mean Gladius!?"

"I mean his vivre card started burning, Senor!" Gladius showed the burning card to his fellow passengers to their shock and horror. Baby-5 turned back towards the city and started screaming at Buffalo to hurry up.

"I got it guys! Hang on- _dasuyaaaaaan_!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the ruined fair grounds**

A certain bull faunus was in search of his former partner as the grimm he and his men released ran rampant through the ruined academy. He walked towards a more intact building where he caught sight of a familiar black bow. He would do everything in his power to bring his _beloved_ back to her home in the white fang, or kill her if she were to refuse.

As he continued walking, his heightened senses alerted him of something coming straight for him. What ever it was, it was fast, VERY FAST!

He turned to his side just in time and was nearly struck by long piece of _**black bamboo**._ He barely had enough time to bring _wilt_ up in time to block another strike but was still brought down by the speed and sheer force of the attack. His eyes widened behind his mask as he looked at just who it was that struck him down.

Standing over him was a seven-foot tall man with a sharply trimmed goatee and sideburns. He was wearing a long white quilted trench coat and a mauve colored shirt with a purple ascot with a red jewel embedded in the center of the cloth. On his face were sunglasses and a piece of cotton candy on the left side of his face.

"Excuse me from attacking from behind, but I heard that you might be after the _young master's_ friends." the man's deep voice sent shivers down the normally fearless white fang leader's spine. He clenched his teeth as he regained his previous rage at being struck down so easily.

"I never thought that some one of your level would be here, **_Demon bamboo Vergo_** _!_ " Adam shot up off the ground with his katana going right for the man's neck.

"Too slow." The blood red sword batted away by the man's black bamboo staff, Adam started a relentless attack on the dangerous man in front of him. Too bad for the white fang leader all of his strikes were blocked by the bamboo in the executive's hand, all while Vergo was looking as though he put absolutely no effort into defending.

No matter where he would try to strike it was pointless, and for good reasons.

The man Adam was currently facing off against had crushed many of the white fang's stronger factions single handed, all on the orders of Vale's ** _King_**. The Council may handle most decisions but the royalty was able to go over their heads on any matter they wanted.

The biggest thing about that was the council couldn't say a word about it, otherwise they weren't needed anymore.

They had done so numerous times when it came to concerns about the faunus. Before the White fang changed their methods they actually were backed by the royalty when their cause was peaceful. Often given amnesty to those arrest during their protests and providing protection from radicals seeking to harm them.

Mainly due to a certain _Young master_ wanting to help with their plight out of kindness, but after their violent change when their previous leaders had stepped down and a certain bull faunus took their place, all of the help and support stopped. Since their protest turned to organized attacks quite a few of their members left.

Those that left continued speaking out against both their oppression and now the new white fang's methods with others. And so did the _young master_ and the **king**. Needless to say they continued to support the faunus while at the same time worked to bring down the new white fang.

And most of, if not all that work was done by the man in front of him now.

"And-" _***CRACK!***_ Vergo covered his fist with a **black coating** and slammed it into Adam's face. When the fist made first contact with adam's face, a loud audible crack could be heard coming from Adam's mask for now it was completely destroyed from Vergo's fist.

"UGH!" blood ran down the leader's forehead as he was sent flying back into the rubble of a destroyed stand. Adam pushed the broken wood and game prizes off his body, as well as the shattered remains of his mask off of his face. He looked up as his crimson eyes met their reflection on a pair of sunglasses as the Royal Executive stood over him.

"It's Vergo- _san._ "

* * *

 **Anmity hangers mercury p.o.v.**

The last part of the plan was the best idea Cinder ever came up with, the look on that red hooded little brat's face when that annoying ginger got torn apart by the so called champion was just priceless. Too bad I can't record any of the carnage myself anymore with cinder using those drones to do it.

Now all I have to do is wait for the bullhead those dumb white fang patsies have and then we're home free.

"Where are those dumb animals, they should have been here by now." They better hurry the hell up, I'm starting to feel like some one is breathing down my neck.

Wait a minute, there is someone breathing down my neck!

"KYAHA I found you!" WHAT THE HELL?! Who the hell is this little shit? What now there are just random perverts running around. But then again this is just some blonde in short shorts and heels, so probably one of those 'kama' guys I've heard about from mistral. And what the hell is with that hat? Is he an animal too or are those horns just for show?

"What do you mean you found me? And who the fuck are you anyway!?" God I am gonna kick that dumb look off his face if he doesn't go away!

"Hehhh? Who am I? KYAHA!" I swear if i keep hearing that stupid laugh! WHA- Where did he g- ***UGH!*** WHAT THE HELL!?

That little shit just kicked me into the hull of a broken airship! Damn he even got me bleeding at my side. Where the hell is he now. ***Fwoosh!*** Well at least this brat is in front of me now, uh that kick still hurts! I don't like that new look in the kid's eyes, or that scary looking smile.

"I came here to kill those who dare harm my **Family's** kingdom! Starting with you, Mercury Black!"

Shit.

* * *

 **Back at the tower.**

A large explosion could heard from the top of the tower followed by a young man's shouts of pain right after.

 ***BOOM!*** "GAH!" Jaune yelled out in pain at the last explosion sent his way from the maiden's magic. The plan the young Arc came up with seemed to working. Or at least the " _get close to death"_ part was anyway. The false maiden was now walking over to the bloody knight with her glass weapons in hand as Jaune barely stood on his own two feet.

The battle was so pitiful and amusing to Cinder, that she couldn't help but laugh at the boy's suffering.

" _*Chuckle*_ I must say foolish knight you lasted much longer than I thought you would, I was even able to test a few of my new powers." She said as she casually twirled a small flame on her fingers.

Jaune had a light yet bloody grin on his face, he let out a few soft chuckles before coughing up a bit of blood.

"* _Cough*_ I-I gue-ess I shou-uld f-feel honored." His consciousness was already starting to slip, he did lose a considerable amount of blood after all. At least he managed to keep the witch busy for fifteen minutes at the most. His clothes were almost in tatters and his armor was destroyed. All he has left was Crocea mors to hold him up while he pulled glass arrows out of his side.

"Though I am disappointed, I expected more from some one of your bloodline." She let out a sigh and stopped twirling the flame in her fingers. The grimm dragon was crawling up the side waiting to claim it's new territory. After being frozen in hibernation for centuries it was ready to spread its terror.

"I will say though, your defense was impressive. But in the end it you are the worst of your family." Jaune locked his eyes onto hers at the mention of family. He ceased leaning on his weapon, yanked out the last arrow and stood on the edge of the tower facing the witch.

"To think this is all the famous line of heroes has to offer. It truly is disappointing." he growled at her insult.

"You wanna know something about that Cinder, I'm an Arc by blood but I'm not part of that family anymore." the fierce look in his eyes intensified as he stared into Cinder's curious ones. This amused the witch.

"Oh." she had an eyebrow raised. What could he mean by that?

"I might as well share it with you. After all, you're still broadcasting this whole thing right?" Her brow was raised a little further at that.

' _He knew the broadcast is still going on? I have to give him credit on that, he is more observant than I thought. I guess i'll humor his little tale for now.'_

"Back when I was barely a little kid there was an outbreak in my old homeland of Flevance, called _A_ _mber-lead-syndrome_. I'm sure you know what happened."

That was a little surprising to her and the rest of the students listening. Those that made it to the safe zone began listening intently at the Blonde's tale, especially his friends and teammates. Well, those that made it anyway, as Pyrrha and team RWBY were still a ways away from the zone.

Blake and Yang were still in the ruins of the fair grounds as they watched both the broadcast and a man destroying Blake's former partner. Unknown to any of their group of friends, Blake experienced first hand the death and horror left behind in the wake of the amber lead's poisoning. She witnessed as carts pulled out bodies of human and faunus alike during her time in the fang while they helped any of the non-human survivors of the epidemic. Yang only knew what Taiyang and Qrow told her when she was nine years old, four years after the event took place. But even with the _kid safe_ version she knew that it must have been awful.

Wiess, Ruby and Pyrrha just barely made it to the base of the tower when Jaune started to talk to the witch on top. Ruby was not very informed of the Amberlead syndrome on the count of nobody telling her. She turned to her companions to get some form of clarity on what exactly he had gone through. Her question fell on deaf ears since they were only staring in mixed emotions, mostly shock at the news and terror at his bloody state.

Weiss herself felt a pang of guilt because the schnee company did most of the work mining the amber-lead and selling it around the kingdoms. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands in horror, she had seen several victims of the poisoning taken to Mistral for treatment, hardly any of the patients survived and the bodies had to be burned out side of the city.

"The Arcs didn't do anything wrong but tried to get out of the city, it was my fault I lost them during the panic. The family I have now only found me after i escaped the burning of the city." He perfectly recalled the terror he had gone through at the age of five. The only reason the city wasn't overrun by the creatures of grimm is the poisoning affects them just as much as the people. Since then, it is nothing but a barren wasteland of a once great city. None had dared to enter again on the fear of poisoning.

"I even had to hide inside the mountains of dead bodies that had been piled up. I may have gone though hell, but I still have the family I'm with now and my friends here." he formed a smile at the thought of his family and his team. Everyone of his friends watching felt a little relief that Jaune made through such a disaster okay.

"And what does your little backstory have to do with anything right now? That outbreak is ancient history by now." She was starting to lose interest in his little tale. Jaune cracked a smile at her impatience. Just a little bit longer and he could rest easy.

"Because they are the reason I'm alive and why I ever came to Beacon. I'm pretty sure by now they're already here and busy dealing with your little invasion." His bloodied grin widened a little as Cinder started to lose her curious expression and put on an angry scowl. Too bad for her though, his plan was finally completed, if the blur of pink feathers he saw flying towards the tower was any indication.

"And just how would your Family deal with my invasion!? The Atlesian military has already fallen prey to plan, Beacon has fallen and the ancient Grimm has awoken so what could they possibly do!?" She held the scowl on her face at him thinking he has the upper hand.

She was so focused on Jaune that she didn't notice a certain figure towering behind her. Everyone watching on the other hand could only stare in shock at just who arrived, the teachers and students immediately recognized the new figure at the top of the tower but had no idea why he of all people was there.

"Because _ojou-chan~_." That voice. It sent a tremor of terror down the false maiden's spine, she broke out into a cold sweat just from the tone.

She turned around to face a ten foot 305 cm blonde man standing behind her. He wore the most flamboyant clothing she has ever seen but that somehow made him more terrifying. A pink feathered coat over an open white dress shirt, a pair of dark pink pants with light pink streaks, and to complete it was an orange belt and a pair of black pointed shoes.

And on his face was a large grin and a pair of menacing orange sunglasses.

"My Jaune is a member of the **Donquixote Famiy**." A collective gasp of shock escaped all the students and teachers at the news of who their goofy knight really was. Jaune's grin fell into a small smile after he had finally arrived. The man that he called his father is the only one that can make short work of the likes of Cinder.

 _Donquixote Doflamingo._

"Now then. Jaune-" he raised his palm above his head and a burst of white strings shot out of his left hand towards the sky. He then pointed his right hand towards Jaune.

"Go on with Trebol... We'll bring an end to all this." the dark tone in his voice sent chills down both the false maiden and those watching. Then a gasp of shock from all watching as a bundle of strings wrapped around Jaune and launched him off the tower.

With him now gone Doflamingo tuned his attention towards the false maiden who looked absolutely speechless. She seemed to regain a bit of her confidence and sneered at the king. She immediately lost it however when she felt a certain power start to radiate off him.

"Now then-" the veins on his forehead pulsed in absolute rage as his grin fell into an angry frown. "Why are you attacking my precious son's academy!?"

* * *

Down at the base of the tower, the three huntresses were in a panic. How else would they react to seeing their friend, or lover in Pyrrha's case be flung from the top of a tower by his adoptive father.

"WHY DID HE TOSS JAUNE OFF THE TOWER?! ISN'T HE SUPPOSED JAUNE'S FATHER?!" Weiss frantically screamed as she tried to grasp what just happened.

"WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Ruby was trying to think of anything that they could do to save the falling blonde. Pyrrha was the only one not frantic but still panicking at the possible demise at her blonde leader and possible lover.

"I don't have the energy to use my semblance on Milo!" He was almost half way down the tower but was still far too high for her to actually reach him, fighting all the Grimm on the way here sapped them of most of their energy. They were so lost in their panic they didn't notice the large bedraggled man walking up to them.

"There is no need to worry young ladies." His somewhat nasally voice caught their attention, the man was taller than Doflamingo by a few feet and much wider. He held some kind of scepter with a club design on top.

All he wore was a pair of sunglasses, a worn blue coat with purple swirls that appeared to be made of slime or mucus, a pair of long turquoise Aladdin style pants and shackles on his ankles which were in fact sans chains. His black hair was in some kind of bowl-cut that connected to a long beard and stubby hair on his lip that looked as though it was dripping like his coat. And speaking of which he had mucus dripping down his broad flat nose.

"I'll have the Young master safe in just a second." He raised his right arm and started to channel a blue sticky looking mucus surprising the girls.

"BETA BETA CHAIN!" With that said, he released the mucus and launched it towards Jaune in the shape of an actual chain. The chain traveled faster than they would've thought and latched right onto their blonde friend. The man pulled the chain back and brought Jaune to him even faster than he was falling.

Within a few seconds Jaune was impacting into the family executive's sticky frame making a literal splash into the man's coat. The three of them were stunned to see the blonde relatively out of harms way. At least from the fall any way, he still had plenty of deep wounds and burns from the fight.

"Thank y-you Trebol, I'm sorry about worrying you guys." Jaune slightly rasped out and turned to see the worried looks on the three girls.

"You guys too, sorry for the scare earlier." They all seemed to accept his apology for the moment if the relieved smiles were any sign. They looked up and saw the strings that were sent to the sky begin to spread outwards.

"Anyway, Dad is gonna finish setting up the Bird cage soon so we better get to the safe zone as quick as we can." He could tell the girls were almost too exhausted to make it back in time especially with all that fighting on the way here had taken its toll on his friends.

"Trebol can you get us here before it closes?" Jaune looked towards the executive for an answer.

"Not a problem young master, Oi! you three!-" the girls were at attention when he pointed to them. "You may want to hold on to each other." They gained a look of confusion before doing as he asked. As soon as they did, Trebol shot a chain of mucus at them. He pulled them back into his sticky coat on his left side and Jaune at his right. Who at this point had officially lost consciousness, much to their worry.

And then with surprising speed, Trebol used his mucus to shoot off the ground in the direction of the safe zone repeatedly using the buildings as launching pads for extra speed. **(A/N: Trebol is actual pretty fast with his devil fruit)**

Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha could only hope that whatever was going to happen back at the tower would be the end of this horrible ordeal. But there was one thing they felt slightly good about.

They couldn't help but feel that Cinder had royal screwed herself and those on her side with this invasion. LITERALLY!

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, whoo! this has figuratively been killing me. This idea was one i thought of while working on OPA and i couldn't get it out of my head. Probably should have been in the crossover section... but i just thought nah.**

 **...anyway**

 **sorry to those who were waiting for One punch Arc. but i promise that it is my next priority on updates.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, this please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this.**

 **Huge thanks to TheMischieviousPuppyDog for Beta reading and editing this.**

 **peace out.**


	2. Fights and flashbacks

**And now chapter two, no notes hope that you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Vale: safe zone**

The people of Vale watched from the safe zone as the sky above their city was soon full of strings descending from the point above the school where they had been launched. This was perhaps the first they've seen of their king in a few years and likely the first they will have ever see their ruler fight. All the students watched with held breath at the confrontation going on between the King and the false maiden from the screens still broadcasting all of the carnage.

Thankfully through the destruction they've yet to receive any real casualties thanks to the efforts of the students and the recent arrival of the executives. Unfortunately that didn't mean everybody got out of the city completely unscathed, their were several serious injuries sustained by many people.

But right now there was really only one person in danger of losing his life that wasn't attacking the school. Jaune was rushed over to the safe zone by his longtime caretaker along with three of his friends. Trebol released his hold on the four of them, plopping the girls onto the floor in a heap while he lowered Jaune as gently as he could.

"Ow! Could you have not dropped us!?" Weiss asked from underneath her's and Jaune's partner. Trebol simply gave the three of them a look as though he just now remembered their presence.

"Ah, sorry about that. But you three are fit as a fiddle while The young master on the other hand isn't, so don't complain girly." The heiress stiffed up at that. She felt a bit guilty at her remark but Ruby placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It wasn't her fault really, things right now were very hectic.

The five of them were almost immediately surrounded by the rest of the students and his friends. Teams SSSN, CFVY, the rest of (J)NPR and the other teams from the tournament.

They would've been bombarded with endless questions if it weren't for the bloody sight of the blonde. Just seeing his damaged an unconscious body halted any questions that would've come out of their mouths. Well all except a certain monkey faunus who broke the silence.

"Guys, is Jaune alright?" Sun asked looking at his fellow blonde's body all cut up, burned, and covered in his own blood. It wasn't just that though, through all the red he and the others saw a myriad of scars all over Jaune's upper body. From the look of them they were quiet old, five to ten years old give or take.

"Of course not, the young master is losing his life right now! My mucus stopped his bleeding only for a bit, but until Baby 5 gets her ass here then there might not be away to save him!" The sticky man shouted in frustration, Sun just recoiled at his volume but it wasn't really the blonde monkey's fault.

After all the executive felt a sense of failure. The fact the one he and the others were in charge of watching over had to put himself through all that pain just to summon them at a faster pace. Trebol's grip tightened around his staff as he looked at what was basically his nephew in a puddle of blood and blue mucus.

As he stared down at Jaune the sound of rapid footsteps closed in on the group of young hunters. They all turned and saw only a cloud of dust for a brief moment before they were all run over by a weapon themed maid.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Was the frantic scream they heard from their sprawled positions.

The students picked themselves off the ground and turned towards the the maid now holding the blonde in her arms. They assumed by the way she was cradling him, the medical equipment at her side and weapons on he back she was another one of his caretakers.

She set him down and quickly began working on sewing up his wounds and bandaging him up. They just watched as withing a couple of minutes Jaune was no longer bleeding out and bandaged to the point he was almost a mummy.

Really the only skin exposed was his face and a few of his fingers, the ones that weren't broken anyway.

"There." Baby 5 sighed in relief, Jaune no longer held a pained expression on his face as all of his burns and wounds were patched up. Regardless she looked at his unconscious form and couldn't help but feel anger. It was the same with Trebol, the executive and the maid grit their teeth at the sight of their injured ward knowing one thing that might've changed this.

"We should have gotten here sooner!" The maid morphed her hand into a gauntlet punched the ground beneath her and shattered the concrete into rubble. All of the students present took a step back at the display of strength and rage. After seeing that the teams kept a good few feet from away from the three as to not anger them further.

The only one brave enough to approach them however was Jaune's own partner. Seeing him on the floor like that brought an incredible amount of guilt to the spartan. Pyrrha walked over to the two with her head down not meeting their gaze, she couldn't bare to look at his family in the eye after Jaune got hurt in her place.

"U-um, Excuse me?" The two turned their heads to the red headed champion. The executive and the maid just looked to Jaune's partner, their anger momentarily lessened at her approach.

"What is it girl?" Baby 5 asked with an irritated sigh. Pyrrha swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak."I-I, I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head and almost shouted her apology. Baby 5 just stared."What are you talking about girl, you're sorry for what?"

"It's my fault Jaune is this way right now!" She bowed her head and began to spill the truth.

"He went up the tower after he stopped me from trying to do the same thing! He knew I'd try to fight Cinder even though I had no chance of beating her!"by this point the spartan broke down, she fell to her knees and tears flowed from her emerald eyes. Everyone simply looked at Pyrrha, they all felt sympathy for the girl racked with guilt.

"It's my fault that he's hur-!" ***BONK!*** Pyrrha was abruptly stopped when Baby 5's fist came down on top of her head surprising her and all those present, well except for Trebol.

Pyrrha looked up at the maid whose eyes were shadowed by her hair."Shut up! The young master did what he wanted by stopping you, it was his choice girl so stop crying!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

Pyrrha stared at the maid as she rubbed the bump on her head. Baby 5 let out a long sigh before she continued."Besides, unlike you he knew what to do by going up there. We just wish that he didn't have to." She watched as the maid pulled out a small slip of paper that appeared to burned but was steadily restoring itself _._

"This right there is Jaune's Vivre card. It lets us know where he is and if he is in danger, if his life is ever at stake it starts to burn slowly. The more danger he is in the faster it burns." She looked at her leader and back to the small slip of paper, it only took a second for the Spartan's eyes to widen at the information.

"S-so Jaune knew that if he were to go up to the top of the tower then-!" Baby 5 and Trebol just nodded as confirmation.

"Then we would would arrive to his location even faster, or at least our king would anyway." Baby 5 said bringing some relief to the spartan.

She looked towards the tower where Vale's king and the false maiden were standing off against each other. She only hoped that he wouldn't be too angry at Jaune after he was done with her.

God knows that it is never good when anybody upsets the Donquixote patriarch.

Baby 5 cast her eyes down to the unconscious blonde in her arms, the maid felt tears sting her eyes as began recalling certain events that made her never want to see him in a such a bloody state ever again. Baby 5 held Jaune closer as the memories came back in vivid detail as her tears began falling onto his face.

* * *

 **The tower.**

Cinder for the life of her couldn't stop shaking. This was quite possibly the most flamboyantly dressed man she had ever seen in her entire life. And yet that served to make him somehow even more intimidating. The power he was releasing didn't help to steady her resolve either, she felt like he was actually forcing his own will over her's.

"So-" His deep voice coupled with his enraged frown sent a tremor of terror down the pseudo maiden's spine.

"I'll ask again, why are you attacking my precious son's school?" Doflamingo demanded, his glasses reflecting Cinder's fear filled eyes.

Despite the intimidation Cinder mustered her original defiance and glared back at the monarch in front of her.

"It was for a simple reason really, To show the weakness of Beacon and the Kingdom of Vale as a whole." She smirked at him while the veins in his forehead pulsed to show his rising anger.

"Although, now that you are here this is even better. It's the perfect way for me to prove that to the rest of the world and bring about the age of my master." Doflamingo just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Felling the king in front of his masses would be all the better for us, and with the fall maiden's power it shouldn't be a problem." Her arrogant attitude returned along with the maiden's glowing eyes, She looked at him expecting eyes wide in shock at her power or even possible gasp of surprise.

However what he actually did was something she didn't even consider a possibility, and it was for him to start chuckling like she told him a funny joke and for that to turn full blown laughter!

" _Ffuffuffufufufufufu_ ,hehehehehehehe- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" All those watching on the other hand had done both and for third they had their jaws hanging.

"Oi, Oi, are you serious? You think a _little piece_ of some **withering old geezer's** power is worth anything now?!" He said, his second fit of laughter throwing Cinder for a loop more than what he said about the maiden's power. He calmed his laughter but the amusement was still present on his face.

"Let me tell you something Oujo-chan, that _cute little fire_ of yours has no place in the world now." He spread out his arms gesturing to all of vale which now laid inside his bird cage. "And for what you did to my precious son and his school I intend to snuff it out for good!"Cinder and people around the kingdom watching the broadcast couldn't help but listen to his every word.

"There's no more room for those tired old fairy tales! Not when my son and I plan usher the world into a new era of daring ones! And we will bring it with an unstoppable swell." He stopped for a moment, his amusement replaced with his previous anger made clear by the pulsing veins in his forehead.

"Now let me show how helpless you and your little pawns are against the Donquixote family!" That was it for talking, Cinder couldn't let the insult of her new strength go. She let the power burst out and released the same blast o fire she used on the headmaster. Doflamingo looked at the blast making no movement to dodge it, he simply raised his right hand with his palm facing the fires.

 **"Overheat!"** At his word a rope of glowing red hot strings shot out of his palm and cut straight through her attack and parted the flames in a mere second, fortunately for the false maiden she had the sense to try and dodge. She wasn't that lucky however since she didn't have the speed to avoid it entirely as it cut through the maiden's aura protecting her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain of the burning strings. The attack nearly cutting off her left arm, and from her peripheral vision she saw that it sliced through a few unfortunate spires of the academy behind her. Cinder tumbled across the floors of the tower, the dragon behind her having enough of waiting let out a loud roar before flapping it's wings and taking off above the two. Cinder stared in fear at the new image of the man in front of her.

The king stood with his back turned to the burning flames left behind from her attack, the orange light casting menacing shadows across his form while illuminating the feathers on his coat. His glasses were glowing with flames as she was once again looking at herself filled with fear at the man before her.

But somehow she found the strength and defiance to stand up and glare back at the scowling ten foot blonde. Cinder held her freshly cauterized arm for a second before she shrouded herself in her stolen powers and charged at the king, who in turn bolted forward with his hand out ready to slash her with his stings. Whatever the outcome they were both right about one thing.

This fight will change the world of Remnant and bring it into a new era.

* * *

 **With Blake and Yang at the fair grounds**

The two partners weren't sure what was going on in front of them. The fight, if one could even call it such, between Blake's old partner and Vergo can only be described as one-sided. Adam was given no break from the executive's wrath. His body was bloody and broken and his clothes were torn up from all the attacks. All of which could hardly be seen by the two partners or the one on the receiving end of them. The executive moved at incredible speed, hit with incredible force, blocked all his attacks and hadn't even broken a sweat.

He didn't even look tired! All of his power as a leader of the white fang, all of his rage towards the humans of Remnant, all of his drive to kill Blake's friends. All of it meant nothing to the bastard before him.

Perhaps the worst blow to the white fang leader's pride was the fact Vergo had broken both of his horns with one hit of his bamboo.

And that leaves them their now. Adam being held up by his throat clutching his blade, Blake's eyes glued to the sight and Yang swiveling her head trying watch both this and the fight going on between Cinder and Doflamingo.

Blake couldn't stand and just watch anymore. Adam may be a monster but she didn't want to see anyone beaten to death so brutally even if they did deserve it.

She screamed at the man to show even the tinniest bit of mercy to her old partner, but her pleas were met with only silence or a short "Be quiet" from the high executive. Vergo raised his left hand to hold the broken faunus higher and leaned his bamboo on a prize counter. He had no reason to keep this going, he aimed his right hand at Adam's chest and extended his index finger.

 **"SHIGAN!"** Blake and Yang watched as just Vergo's finger repeatedly pierced through Adam's chest. A total of ten seconds later the bull faunus was unconscious and bleeding from several bullet sized holes in his body. The bumble bee duo ran up to the man as he tossed the broken, bloody and likely dead Adam off to the side and picked up his bamboo, his gloved finger still dripping from his blood. as he was walking he was followed and bombarded by their questions.

He hardly payed attention to any of them so he really only gave short answers while he continued to dispatch the white fang and grimm they came across, until the last two they asked.

"Did you really have to be so brutal against Adam?/ Yeah I mean did you have some kind a grudge against him or what?" Blake and Yang's questions stopped him in his tracks, his expression hadn't changed but his grip on the bamboo in his right hand did. Memories of a certain event came back to his mind.

The day he failed to protect his young master and surrogate nephew.

"Yes."

 ** _Falshback: 10 Years ago_**

 ** _Vale: Evening/ No one's P.O.V._**

 _A seven year old Jaune was happily walking with Vergo and a sixteen year old Baby 5 through the streets of vale. It was officially the young master's seventh birthday and the two of them were in charge of keeping him occupied while they finish preparing the surprise party back in Sanus's highest mountain of Mariejois. They never thought that this child would change the family so much after only two short years._

 _It didn't start off perfectly, he was mostly ignored in his attempts to try and connect with his new family. But t_ _hanks to Jaune's tenacity over time the royal family had come to really enjoy having him around and grew happier together as a result. He was always trying to make the others happy whether it was helping out Baby 5 and Trebol with their chores to hiding/fixing things that Dellinger broke so he didn't get in trouble._

 _After the second year had passed he and Doflamingo began working on their campaign for equality in their kingdom. His desire to help those in need influenced his adoptive father to do the same but Doflamingo was still very unforgiving at times when it came to the radicals causing trouble, human or faunus._

 _Not many really knew that he was even part of the royal family outside of the palace walls._ _So to a passerby on the street he was just any other kid out with his family. Or so they thought, while the trio was walking down the crowded streets of Vale's shopping district they were watched at a distance by a couple of white fang members._

 _They moved towards the trio amidst the people. While Jaune was trying to swim through the civilians to catch up to his caretakers he had his mouth smothered by a cloth just short of reaching his family members. Seconds later the boy's consciousness had slipped before he fell limp in the faunus' arms._

 _The two faunus spies vanished just before Vergo felt his Haki spike at Jaune's missing presence thanks to a teleportation semblance. It took only a minute of yelling for the absent seven year old that something was wrong, very wrong! Vergo pulled Jaune's vivre card and took off with Baby 5 as soon as the paper moved in his direction._

 _There was a very big problem unknown to the two of them, the members had taken Jaune far off in the industrial district clear on the other side of the city. At their full speed it would take close to thirty minutes to reach that part of vale, and who knows how much more to find him!_

 ** _Jaune's location: warehouse, 10 minutes later_**

 _While his family was rushing towards his location Jaune was already the center of the radical faunus inside one of many abandoned warehouse the industrial part of vale home to. Inside were many members of the white fang that were out of the current high leader's control. While Ghira Belladona worked towards equality with peaceful methods he could only look over so many of the Fang's activities outside of Mistral and Menagerie._

 _So he had left Vale to his associate Sienna Kahn. Had he known what a large mistake that was he'd strip Kahn of his rank, and his head._

 _That being said Jaune's wailing body was hanging by his arms with his back against the brick wall while his eyes were covered by a tight blindfold while torches lit the building. Tears and blood were running down his face while he was being pelted with rocks, chunks of rusty scrap metal and even shot with a few arrows._

 _All while several scrolls were being held up to record the prince's torture._

 _Standing bellow him was a young Adam Taurus wearing a crude grimm mask and holding a bloody and rusted old katana._ _The crimson haired bull was ranting on about the unfair royalty and saying for all they have made them suffer that was how much the new prince will suffer. Jaune's cries for them to stop were ignored largely by the mob or were met with more thrown projectiles to his small body._

 _The lynch went on for close to twenty more minutes and it was absolute hell for the seven year old._ _More and more the stones and chunks of metal were leaving large bruises and deep gashes in his skin. Those that fired arrows only landed three shots, one in each arm and the other in his right leg._

 _All he wanted was just to help them and this was the thanks that he recieved. This was his second worst birthday ever, the first being the outbreak in his old home. As they were just about to end it Jaune felt something in himself well up and burst._

 _"I don't care how much you hurt me! **THIS KIND OF PAIN MEANS NOTHING! I'M GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!** " Jaune's voice cut through their shouts and his will erupted out. At the last word a wave of haki enveloped all the faunus present and extinguished the torches lighting the room._

 _They all collapsed to the concrete floor save for Adam who simply fell to his knees gasping for breath while cold sweat dripped down his face. The young radical was stubborn enough to just barely ward off the conqueror's influence._

 _Standing up on his shaky legs Adam heard the large metal being pounded on, he looked back up and saw that his would be murder victim who slipped into unconsciousness. Adam picked up his mask and rusty blade and made his way toward the back exit of the warehouse just as the door was knocked all the towards the wall underneath Jaune with a loud crash._

 _Adam cursed his luck as he saw the executive rushing towards the boy with a young maid. The twelve year old member of the white fang just barely avoided detection and managed to escape with his tail between his legs._

 _Meanwhile Jaune was cut down and immediately rushed to the closest hospital the executive could find, but not before alerting the police and grabbing a couple of the scrolls for evidence._ _It was minutes before Vale's police force along with a couple of local hunters arrived to round up the knocked out faunus when they were told who placed the call._

 _They would never see the light of day again._

 **Present**

The bumble bee duo just stared in shock, the cracked scroll in their hands stopped playing the video after the seven year old Jaune released his haki and the scroll dropped to the floor. They stopped off by the part of the cage closest to the safe zone. They wouldn't stop pestering about his problem with Adam so he gave up and pulled out the very same scroll used to record the incident. He explained his hatred toward the bull while the video played, Jaune's friends at least deserve to know this much now that the secret is out about what family he belongs to.

And that he potentially killed Blake's old partner.

Blake just stood their shaking with a combination of both fear and rage, Yang would have likely being doing the same if she wasn't covering her mouth in shock and disgust at what happened to her friend. And for it to happen at such a young age, she and Ruby may have lost their mom Summer around the same time but their goofy knight probably won the the most tragic backstory among their friends by a landslide.

They were about to hand the scroll back to him but he told them to keep it to show his team. Yang collected herself first and put a hand on her partner's shoulder. The cat stopped her shaking and took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I know we probably shouldn't ask but what happened after?" Yang asked. Blake elbowed her in the shoulder, she had enough of her friend's suffering for one day.

"Ask Baby 5, I know her name may sound strange but just bear with it. She should be tending to the Young master's wounds right about." Vergo said. He turned back towards the school and shot towards the mayhem with his _Soru_ and _Geppo._ The two exited the cage and like Vergo said they found the maid holding on to their unconscious friend.

They handed the scroll to RW and NPR and said for them to watch, but not before warning the five what the video contained.

After they watched Pyrrha and Nora broke down crying for what their friend and leader had gone through. Ruby and Weiss weren't any better off, the Reaper was weeping with Jaune's teammates and the heiress while she didn't openly sob did have tears streaming down her face. Watching this made her wish she had been kinder to their dorky knight. Ren just couldn't think, after the video was over he made sure he wasn't dreaming or having a nightmare. He even asked Yang to hit him when slapping himself didn't work.

One bruised arm later and they asked the weapon themed maid to tell the rest of the story. She was reluctant but it might ease them to know the rest of the story, hell it make her feel better too. So she told them what happened after the events at the warehouse.

 ** _Flash back: Mariejois_**

 _Jaune's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry for moment before he saw the familiar walls of his bedroom. He slowly rose up from his bed until he felt two hands gently push him back into his pillow. He turned to his right and saw Baby 5 sitting next to his bed, her eyes were a little dull compared to how he usually saw them. He was a bit confused about what was going on until his mind recalled the events prior._

 _"Young master, you shouldn't be moving." Baby 5 said softly drawing his attention towards her._

 _"N-nee-chan?" Jaune quietly rasped out._

 _"Yes it's me. You're okay now young master, you're home now." She said looking down, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. She failed to protect him, she was so_ **useless** _and she hated it._

 _"Young master, I...I'm so sorr-" The maid was interrupted by Jaune's small body impacting into her's, his little arms wrapped around her as she felt the front of her shirt begin to dampen from his tears._

 _"Y-Young master?!" She said out of surprise._

 _" **NEE-CHAAAAN**!" Jaune wailed out tightening his grip around her." **I-I WAS SO SCARED**! _ ( _*S_ ob!*) ** _I THOUGHT I-I'D NEVER SEE Y-YOU_ ** (Sob!) _ **A-ANY OF YOU AGAIN!** " Baby 5 let her tears fall and wrapped Jaune up in her own hug._

 _"I-It's okay!_ (*Sob!*) _Everything is alright now! You're here now with everyone!" Jaune and Baby 5 continued to hold each other while crying to their hearts' content_

 _From the door watching was the rest of the family. All either with their tears flowing free or desperately trying to hold them back, mainly the executives and the king himself. After they figuratively flood Jaune's room with their tears they escorted the boy to castle's main party room for his late birthday party. After all the whole ordeal caused the boy to be unconscious for a good two and a half days._

 _Jaune received quite a few more gifts than originally intended but they wanted to forget what happened and just be happy. They even recovered his family sword Crocea mors that was left behind in Flevance during the time he was asleep. It was the first gift that he received from Doflamingo and the family. Later on they talked about if Jaune still wanted help out with the faunus plight, to their surprise he said yes. He said that he doesn't want anyone else to be hurt by the same kind of people human or faunus._

 _It was then they shifted their efforts towards helping protestors and dispatching radicals at the same time. Days later despite Jaune still healing they nearly forgot the entire incident. They had discovered the spy that gave the Valean white fang Jaune's information in their staff, he is now being held in the deepest level of the largest prison shared by the four kingdoms._

 _Impel Down._

 _As for the young knight he healed perfectly with any complications except for the scars. Mentally he was fine too aside from occasional nightmare that eventually stopped. They still took him down to the city every now and then but they made him wear alternating disguises for each trip. Jaune had no problem with that but some of the things they made him put on he did, or at least he did when he grew up and found out boys shouldn't be in floral sundresses._

 _No matter how much it suits them or how cute they look in one like Sugar, Monet and Baby 5 keep saying he is when wearing one._

 **Back to the present**

Baby 5 finished telling RWBY and NPR the events after the warehouse. They felt huge relief knowing their friend had come out of something so terrible and managed to keep his mind intact and continue to be happy. They all looked at Jaune and thought the same thing, that he was much stronger than they gave him credit for.

They turn their attention back towards the fight, while at the same time they loaded up their friend in one of the three bullheads that had just arrived each bearing the Royal family's crossed out smile. RWBY and JNPR occupied the first while the rest of their friends filled up the other two.

"Hey, uh Baby 5 right? You mind letting us know where we are bringing our fearless leader?" Nora popped up next to the maid while she was making sure the young master secure.

"I guess I should tell you, you should all know that where we are going hasn't been seen by anyone other than our family and the council." Baby 5 said sitting down next to Jaune's gurney.

Weiss gasped."Wait are you taking us to where I think you're taking us." The others had the same realization as their resident heiress.

"Is she talking about-?" Ren was interrupted.

*Sigh*"Yes, don't be so surprised, the family's personal bullhead should've tipped you off."

"I can't believe this, I've only seen pictures and now we get to see the real thing!" Nora was practically vibrating in her seat, she has dreamed of seeing their destination with her own eyes.

"That's right, were going back to our home and the holy land: _Mariejois_."

* * *

 **And that is it for now, sorry for not updating in a while but I hope the log chapter makes up for it. Any holy shit Jaune get's the most fucked backstory in this, at least in my opinion. Losing his first family and then getting Doflamingo's treatment from the white fang as kid only two years apart.**

 **I mean...Jesus.**

 **So if you liked this please leave a review as they give me the power to write these for you all. I plan on updating One Punch Arc next and also Keep a look out for new crossover I may release soon. Not gonna give anything away but Jaune will soon eclipse all quarry with his might.**

 **that is all for now, peace.**


	3. Pasts and playmates

**Okay sorry for the wait here's the chapter sans note**

* * *

 **Location: amity colosseum**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Inside the walls of the Bird cage was complete mayhem for the majority of Cinder's forces who couldn't pull out before the cage closed. In addition to the royal family's arrival they were met with at least three airships worth of the royal military's forces. The white fang may have arrived in droves amounting to at 500 strong but they were outnumbered by at least double the man power.

The Colosseum itself not so. There were only a select few souls present in the entire structure after the students and civilians had been evacuated. Port and Oobleck were still currently blasting away at the swarm of griffins circling the arena.

" **Pistol High HEEL!** "

"UGH!"

While in the airship docks Mercury was being toyed with by Jaune's 14 year old surrogate brother Dellinger. The silver haired young man could hardly stand after being on the receiving end of his pistol-like high heeled kicks and was bleeding from many puncture wounds left behind by them.

Mercury maybe stronger than the average huntsman but this... this KID! This was a skinny little brat in short shorts and Goddamn HEELS! And THIS is who is gonna put him down!? He couldn't have that kind of stain on his pride. He stood tall and spit a glob of blood of his mouth with some new fire in his eyes.

Dellinger on the other hand stood back to look at his handy work and laughed to himself. He hadn't had the chance to really let loose on a target, especially one that was a cyborg from the knees down. But he couldn't dally for much longer, he was supposed to kill him so he can regroup with Gladious later down at the city. He prepared to give the silver themed terrorist a few more kicks to finish him off.

Dellinger moved in a blur of speed towards the injured fighter, he circled mercury and darted around in each and every direction. He was leaving behind several after images that Mercury almost couldn't keep track of the real one.

But he did. And he made his move.

He shot forward towards where Dellinger was headed and launched a kick of his own at the blonde teen. The sound of his shotgun leg tore through the hangars and echoed of the walls with the deafening crack. Unfortunately for the mercenary he still wasn't fast enough, the shot missed the blonde's head but it tore through his cap revealing his blonde hair and white horns to the world.

"You-" The air around the two chilled.

It was at that moment, Mercury knew that he fucked up.

"- **ASS!** " Dellinger shouted delivering a spinning kick right into the mercenary's ribs. The force shattered all the ribs on his left side and sent him skidding towards the edge of the docks. Mercury hacked up a large glob of blood and coughed out a few more before clutching his bleeding side.

"Bastard, that was my favorite hat!" he growled tearing the shredded remains of the cap off his hair."I don't have any more time to play with you, so I have to end it right here."Mercury watched the blonde's eyes change, his pupils expanded and revealed the blood red irises that he once thought to be black. He looked as the boy straightened himself and opened his mouth wide showing his now shifting pearly white teeth. What he didn't expect was for them all to fall out and new sharp ones to jut out from the gums like a damn shark!

" _*GROWL*_ " Dellinger let out a feral growl as he shot forward and chomped down on the mercenary's left shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAHH!"

Mercury finally gave into his pain, and fell into unconsciousness with the sharp teeth still embedded in his flesh. Dellinger ripped his new teeth away and kicked his body to the side in a heap by an airship. He grinned madly and laughed his haunting laugh, looking down at his toy's sprawled form.

"Don't underestimated my family or Fighting fish lineage!" Dellinger cackled. He paused hearing the sound of footsteps coming from the side. Curiously, he peeped around the bullhead and saw Mercury's green haired partner and about a half dozen white fang soldiers.

He once again cracked a mad grin."KYA HA! More playmates!"

* * *

 **Vale Streets**

Hazel Rainart was making his way through the chaos inside the city, Smashing apart any Knights or grimm that crossed his path. He had been ordered by Salem to be nearby Cinder in the event that her invasion fell apart.

It was safe to say that it had indeed fell apart, and was sinking deep into the icy black waters of failure. No one expected the Royal family to be present or that they would actually take action.

And yet here they were; the white fang unable to pull back and Cinder doing battle against the king of Vale himself. He might not even make in time to bail her out before he likely slays her, and the power of the maiden will be lost to them once more. He put those thoughts aside, so to not muddy his mind with hypothetical what-if scenarios that would only serve to hinder his progress in retrieving Cinder.

He continued on, batting away grimm and robots without care. After while there none left for him to put down. Leaving him to continue in relative silence, save for the sounds of fighting and pandemonium across the city.

It was honestly beginning to bore him despite the chaos. Honestly he felt there was hardly a challenge at all here.

 ***SPLASH***

The unexpected splashing noise and the strong grip on his ankles made Hazel curse inwardly realizing that he jinxed himself a second ago. The sudden downward pull forced him the the ground and found it to be in some sort of liquid state. He was dragged down to his shoulders before the pulling stopped, and the grip left his ankles and the concrete returned to its solid form.

Effectively trapping him in the road.

The concrete in front of him on the other hand began to form ripples like water. And before him a head of black hair popped up from it, and slowly a man with a black suit and yellow ascot sporting slicked backed hair with sunglasses slowly rose up from the liquefied street. The moment he lifted his foot to step out the ground stopped rippling and the man stood on the once again solid street. Once he stood at his full height Hazel noticed that the man may in fact as tall as he was, if not taller.

Overall the man before looked quite intimidating...

If it weren't for the fact he had a large yellow pacifier chomped between his teeth.

"I apologize for that..." Senor Pink's deep voice cut through the silence. Plucking the pacifier out of his mouth before twirling it on his right index finger.

"-But I can't let you go any further." He finished looking down at his captive.

The trapped Hazel merely grunted in response. "And why not?" He asked, the sounds of fighting still lingering in the background.

"Because I know who you are, Hazel Rainart." With that the trapped agent of Salem burst out of the solid ground. And prompted Senor to jump back away from the rubble, not that it concerned him.

"And I won't let you retrieve the bitch that hurt the young master." Senor promised the man, chomping the pacifier back between his teeth.

He owed a great deal to prince after all.

 **Flashback: 10 years ago**

 **Location: Small village close to Vale**

 _Senor was racing to get to his and Russian's cottage, the heavy rain already dampening his suit and the flowers in his grip. he needed them so he could apologize for not being home. But with the previous week having been what it was he had good a reason, not that he could tell her. Even though he had been watching Jaune after the incident he doubted Russian would accept it so easily._

 _She hated huntsman after all._

 _No matter what he couldn't tell her that he worked for the royal family as one. She holds to much hatred for them for getting off from the collateral damage they caused, almost always without major consequence._

 _At least in her eyes they do._

 _A team of huntsmen and huntresses destroyed her family's home as a little girl, accident or not the team did nothing to pay them back for the damage. It was because of that he lied about his work. She never forgave them or forgot the incident, and would just make her hate him too if she found out. He doubted the business trip lie he has would make up for his absence, but he hoped the flowers would._

 _Finally reaching the front door to their home he flung it open and bolted inside, neglecting to close it. Senor quickly searched the house and spotted her sitting in their son's room, but there was something off that worried him. She had her ginger hair was covering her eyes and she was holding a photo in her hands._

 _He rushed over to her with the flowers still in hand. Senor stopped in front of his wife, he stood there catching his breath. He gasped out an apology in between his panting. He got over his brief loss of breath when he heard his wife mutter something. Senor couldn't quite hear her at first until she repeated it louder._

 _"Gimlet is dead." Russian said with a quiet, almost hallow voice._

 _The flowers fell from Senor's hand."Gimlet... died?" He uttered breaking out in a cold sweat._

 _"A week ago today. After you left with saying anything, he got very high fever!" Her voice started breaking, barely able to hold herself back from bawling on the floor."I tried to take him to the hospital, but it was too late! He couldn't make it!" She said as few tears fell on the glass picture frame._

 _"You're a liar!" She almost screamed, her tone changed to a furious one. She stood up from the chair and gripped the picture frame tighter, as angry tears began to form. Senor finally saw that she was holding a photo of their now dead baby boy. Russian set the photo down before she got in her husband's face, even though he was nearly two feet taller._

 _"I called the bank you said you worked at repeatedly! But they said they had no employee like you in their records!" She shouted and started pounding her fists against Senor's chest._

 _"What do you really do!? Why did you have to go away from the entire weak without a word!?" She continued pounding on his chest as the storm raged outside._

 _Speaking of, just outside in the front of the house there were two figures that stood waiting. Both could hear the wife's yelling and felt terrible, but it made all the more important for them to intervene._

 _They walked inside the open door as the yelling escalated." TELL ME THE TRUTH! JUST WHAT KIND OF MONEY ARE WE LIVING ON!?"_

 _"Why can't you tell me!" They followed the yelling and found the husband and wife, though the two didn't notice them. "WHAT DO YOU REALLY DO!?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"He works for me." A deep serious voice cut off Senor and answered Russian's question for him._ _She stopped pounding on Senor's chest and they both turned towards the new voice._

 _T_ _hey stood shocked their apparent new guests, the first was a man even taller than Senor. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a deep red suit and dark black suit with a red tie, but what stood out most was the pink feathered coat over his shoulders and the odd sunglasses_ **(1)** _. The second was a blonde boy wearing a simple dress shirt and black pants. However he several bandages around his head and hands, his right arm was even in a sling with a thick cast._

 _"Y-you? You're Vale's king!?" Russian said shakily pointing her finger at the monarch."H-how? What's happening right now!?" it was all becoming too much for the grieving wife, and so she collapsed back into her chair._

 _"This is my son. He had a bad feeling and wanted to come here for Senor." He answered and turned to leave the room. "I'll let him take it from here. Senor-"_

 _"Y-Yes, my king?" Senor asked._

 _"Bring him back home to Mariejois when your done here. He still has to recover." Doflamingo ordered his officer before he left._

 _"O-of course." this was almost too much for the hard-boiled man. Though he can't say he didn't see something like this coming from Jaune. Out of all the officers he and Vergo spent the most time with the young master, when he wasn't with the king or the younger family members._

 _"I'm very sorry about what happened ma'am, but please don't be mad at Uncle Senor. It was my fault he wasn't here." The seven year old Jaune apologized to the grieving mother._

 _He went on to explain everything had happened to him in the past week, and why Senor couldn't be home. He told Russian how Senor was a huntsman and an officer in the royal family. Jaune even told her about his abduction the week before, Russian meanwhile was hanging on to his every word. Some parts even had her in horror at what happened to the boy. Jaune profusely apologized to her about Gimlet, he almost placed the blame on himself for the child's death with some tears forming in his eyes._

 _And he would have hadn't Russian interrupted him by pulling him into a hug, saying that it wasn't his fault. It managed to calm him down and keep him from crying, even though he could feel some of her tears drip onto his shirt._

 _After some time to think Russian came to a decision. She told the two it would take time to accept all this, but she will eventually come to forgive Senor. It would be some months before she even truly laughed or smiled again. But thanks to an idea of the young master that change very quickly._

 _And all Jaune did was have Senor put on one of Gimlet's old bonnets. While he grabbed another plus a bib, and couple of pacifiers to try and get her to smile._ _And it worked._

 **Back to the present**

The memory was still crystal clear in Senor Pink's mind. It was thanks to Jaune his family didn't crumble completely, and why he keeps the pacifier as a reminder of both him and Gimlet.

But he doesn't have any more time to reminisce, now that he was swimming inside the concrete around Hazel. While Salem's agent was attempting to smash the street around him with his bare fists to keep him away, it wouldn't matter though. As long as Senor's free swim ability is in effect anything he swims in turns to a liquid state when it makes contact with him. Except for people and animals that is.

He decided not to play with Hazel any longer, a hard-boiled man doesn't screw around after all. He completely submerged himself in the road and moved right under the dark agent. He leaped forward out of the ground and tackled the man onto the liquid road. Senor took off with Hazel by his waist towards the closest obstruction to crash him into. Senor made use of a couple of street lights to do the job, swimming at top speeds straight through three before stopping at the fourth.

Senor backed stroked away from the dazed Hazel, now leaving him trapped in the road again. Hazel grunted as he regained his bearings and once more busted through the concrete.

His aura flaring in a deep green as he brushed himself off. He had no scroll with him to measure it, but he was experienced enough to know at least a quarter of it was gone.

He stared at the oddity of a man in front of him. He was dangerous sure, but this all seemed strange for the nobility. He witnessed this man swim through solid ground while chomping on a pacifier. The king himself wore pink feathers and he swore he saw one of his officers flying around using his hair and shoes as propellers.

He had a feeling if Vale's royalty was this bizarre who knows what the other Kingdoms families were like.( **2** )

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, sorry for the sort of short chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but starting college was taking up a good amount of my time. But anyway hope you guys enjoy this and merry christmas guys.**

 **1: Doflamingo's outfit at 28**

 **2: that's right everybody, I have plans for the rest of the kingdoms' royal families.**

 **Anyway I will try to get out more chapters and get Jaune of Angel finished as soon as I can. Please leave reviews on this and my other stories as well.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
